Eyes Don't Lie
by under.that.sun
Summary: High School AU. Luffy is Law's homeroom teacher and a long time crush. Now, with the last year of school ending Law doesn't have anything to lose by confessing. But why does nothing go normally when it comes to Luffy? Though, you don't hear Law complaining he's quite fine with Luffy being this way... LawLu, yaoi, Student!Law, Teacher!Luffy.
1. Eyes Don't Lie

**A.N. Well hello people of internet. I was so freaking busy in past several days and when I weren't I wasn't in the mood to write so I haven't laid my hands on keyboard (for writing purposes) for a week or so…**

**Buuuuuut, as the school year is almost closed now (only my 10 grade exams left) I am free! And if I don't find a job for a summer I will be for some time… ;}**

**Now onto to this story. So the prompt found me on Friday during a birthday and I forgot it quite soon and was really frustrated because of that, but then on Sunday I remembered it! And then I knew that before writing anything else I had to write this.**

**Now seriously about the story… :D So I bet the yaoi fans here have stumbled across one or two mangas like this story. I just wanted to try writing this, I hope you all enjoy! ^-^**

**Peace! Sun is out! (:D)**

**Warnings: yaoi – Manxman, student x teacher relationship, AU, LawLu, mention of SmoAce, a bit OOC… a weak attempt on humor, but it looks more like a silly drama to me… you tell me what you think…**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously stopping writing this s***t after this story… (disclaimer s***t I mean)**

_Eyes Don't Lie_

Trafalgar Law – an almost man with a strange name (A.N. For those who don't know: Trafalgar is a type of a submarine…) and even stranger surname… (His father had a strange sense of humor) He was at his senior year of high school and heavenly in love – or he wished he was. Heavenly, not in love, he already was that. Though the heavenly problem laid in the love itself, but Law didn't fault it – love wasn't one to blame.

It was the circumstances.

Oh, how Law hated those circumstances. But he would never change them. After all, those damned circumstances led him to his love.

Law gazed at the face of his beloved sighed dreamily. Who could have ever guessed that the serious, pessimistic, maybe a little braced and sadist, seemingly cold hearted genius student Trafalgar Law would fall in love with his homeroom teacher? That was one in a million chance and it seemed like all those nine hundred ninety nine thousand other opinions flew out of the window when Law first entered the classroom in his junior year after a sudden change of teachers.

For everyone who knew it didn't really made any sense, shouldn't had that one chance flew out of the window and not the other way around?

However when Trafalgar laid his eyes on the short, brunet teacher with a little round face and boyish features he was sent down the hill called 'I Don't Have a Crush on Anyone'. And after a full year of Luffy's (to Law's delight the teacher insisted on everybody calling him by his first name to be closer to each other) optimistic view to life he was not only crushing on his teacher, but deeply in love with him.

Luffy was absolutely brilliant - well, in Law's eyes he certainly was… - he was knowledgeable not only in what was in the text books, but in applying it to real life, with real life examples, experiences and experiments.

He also had a very likable character.

He was funny and easy going – enough to make any student like him even a little bit. He was serious enough about his job for students to learn from him, but plenty laid back for them to feel like he was more like their knowledgeable friend and not some stuck up teacher.

Luffy was fair about his grading and didn't have favorite, he liked to say that 'Everyone are my favorites'. He was extremely devoted to his job always making some time to chat with his students, sometimes even meet them outside of school.

That made Law's love bloom even more.

The simple teacher – student relationship wasn't the only one he experienced with his homeroom teacher. He could easily count the older male among his small group of friends. Luffy knew a lot of personal stuff about him and Law knew personal stuff about Luffy – though the teacher wasn't too hiding when it came about his personal information.

So adding all those factors Trafalgar wasn't too surprised when he noticed that his crush evolved into something bigger, something more thrilling – into love.

(Guess what? This line does not care…!)

Law daydreamed while watching his homeroom teacher talk. He enjoyed the steady baritone and smiled as he heard a hint of excitement in it. Luffy was starting to get further away from the teaching material they were supposed to learn and started telling them that freedom and being happy were the most important things in life.

It being the end of May it wasn't too important – these were the last lessons they will be getting from Luffy after all. Law felt a pang of regret at that thought. His high school days were coming to an end… he will be no longer able to see Luffy almost every day in class…

Now that his thoughts stumbled across that barrier Law's happy, dreamy thoughts left. He won't be seeing happy-go-lucky teacher daily anymore… slowly depression crept into Law's heart. He won't be having that! Luffy won't deny if he initiated meeting, so he will definitely see the smaller, older male.

But…

But Trafalgar didn't want _only_ that. He had his dreams that involved Luffy in them. Some of them were innocent, some of them… well, not so innocent…

He had to do something.

But what if it would only sever their current relationship? What if he failed and wouldn't be able to see Luffy anymore? Law closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to think of what should he do…

He will do it, he will try, damn the consequences, he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. Trafalgar knew this was so not like him. He didn't make rash decisions, he didn't do something so serious without three back up plans, he didn't 'go with the flow'. But right now he didn't care.

The bell rang and Luffy finished his class with a smile sending them all home with sincere words of well wish. Now or never. Law stood up and instead of leaving the classroom as the rest of his classmates he approached the teacher table where Luffy was tidying up.

As Law stopped beside the table the smaller male turned his head up and smiled at his student. "Hey Law, need anything?"

Instantly Law's inner turmoil calmed down and a small smile found its way to his lips. "Yea, I wondered if we could hang out tomorrow?"

The teacher cutely – in Law's eyes – tapped his chin with one finger trying to remember his plans for the weekend. "I guess we could. But shouldn't you be reviewing for your exams?"

Law snorted. "You know I could have taken those exams two years ago and still have got the perfect score."

Luffy shook his head amused. "I still don't understand why you insisted waiting to take all of your exams with everybody else in your class. Though, I supposed you want to have normal life… Well, in the end it's your decision."

The taller male smiled as he remembered what Luffy did just when he started teaching. To determinate everyone's basic knowledge he gave them a test. But for Law he gave a completely different one – he gave him a small part of an actual exam… and Law still managed to get the perfect score. Then his teacher approached him with suggestion to take exam at the end of the year or even now… he refused, Luffy never knew that he was the reason Law stayed even though he had been planning to take exams that year.

But he got a crush on his cute new teacher and that made him throw all his plans out of the window – he decided to act like a normal teenager for once. Well, a normal teenager with a crush on his twenty six year old teacher. Pretty normal if you asked him, though he would sneer at anyone else if they said that – only because he was the jealous type.

"So two o'clock at your house?"

Luffy nodded. "Sure, just bring something to eat."

Law smiled, Luffy always asked to bring something to eat, for such a small guy he sure ate much. "See you then."

With those words the younger male left the classroom. A heavy feeling landed on Law's chest as he left the room - he was going to do it.

(Yes, this line here indicates that this and the next part have a time skip.)

Law pushed the doorbell button and waited for Luffy to open his apartment door. In his hands he held two big boxes of pizza and on his hand there hung a plastic bag with soft drinks and some more snacks.

Quite often on weekends Law hung out at Luffy's apartment. His parents were workaholics so there weren't a soul at home. As a genius kid he didn't really did self-study or anything, and hanging out with kids his age felt like he was killing his brain cells. So he preferred to spend his time with his teacher instead of classmates.

On these weekends they would usually watch movies and talk about nothing or anything. Though, most of the time they preferred to stay quiet enjoying the silence together. But the most favorable activity on those weekends was when he and Luffy went out. Silently in his head Law called those outings 'dates' and had to stop himself more than once before he could throw an arm around Luffy's shoulder or waist, or before he pulled the shorter male into a kiss.

In their outings they went on picnics, checked out new movies or dinners they never saw/ate at before… Nobody could really fault Law in calling those outings as dates. After all, that was what most couples did on their dates. The student was quite surprised that Luffy was almost always the one to suggest them – though most of all he was just happy to be with the older male – Law thought that maybe his teacher had figured his feelings out, but Luffy had never showed at least a grain of interest in him… (and Law had looked for those quite hard, so he would know if there were any kind of signs that Luffy liked him.)

The door cracked opened and small head of raven colored hair – brunet was just such a common word – peeked from the crack. "Traffy!" In private Luffy always called him by the ridiculous nickname he had though up for Law. "You're here! Come in!"

Law stepped into the apartment and kicked his shoes into the corner he always deemed as 'his own' when he visited. Letting Luffy drag him to the kitchen Law tried to think of the best way to approach the confession. A simple out of blue confession wouldn't do – it would leave Luffy too surprised to properly think it over and reject him nicely. Law would rather be rejected in nice words than in a simple 'No'.

Quickly setting up the food into plates and bowls Luffy made a comfortable spot for them to watch movies. Maybe five minutes after Law came in he already was on Luffy's couch with Luffy by his side – the kind 'close for friends, too far for lovers' close – and a movie was just starting.

Law honestly couldn't tell what movie was about as through half of it he sat there watching Luffy out of the corner of his eye and building up the courage to do his half assed plan of making Luffy realize what he was going to do before he actually confessed. So finally – maybe halfway through the movie, Trafalgar honestly couldn't tell – he built up his courage and slid a little closer to his shorter teacher.

After a minute or two in which Luffy didn't slid away or showed any other kind of discomfort. The tattooed male 'discreetly' put his hand on the backrest of the couch just behind Luffy. After some time the hand was just low enough to be close enough to Luffy's shoulder for the older male to feel it.

As there still weren't any indication showing any sign of discomfort, gathering all of his courage Law decided to end all of it. "Luffy."

His silent whisper reached the shorter male's ears and he turned at Law just to meet the taller male's lips.

Trafalgar was stunned when he didn't get any resistance to the kiss he was initiating, so he started moving his lips only to get the slightly sweet tasting lips to open up for him allowing entrance. Not waiting for the other to pull back Law slipped his tongue into the hot mouth of his beloved and slowly caressing the other's mouth earning himself a loud moan.

As the moan stirred up some arousal for the younger man, Law pulled away from the older male staring at the big brown expecting eyes and bright red flushed cheeks.

"So when are we gonna get married?"

Law blinked at Luffy's question as his mind silently yelled 'What the HELL?!' But as his mind was quicker than the rest of his body Law was answering before he could stop himself. "Whenever you like."

Luffy grinned at him with a beautiful smile and hugged his arm. "You're so nice! Then you won't mind for us to wait for some time? Maybe even several years? I want you to at least be midway through your further studies…"

As Luffy talked Trafalgar's mind was on a silent alarm. What the hell was happening, the hell was Luffy talking about? Something was _really_ wrong…

Law grabbed luffy's cheeks and made the shorter male look up into his eyes. "Shouldn't we at least date before we talk about marriage?"

A confused expression graced Luffy's features. "But weren't we doing exactly that for the last year and a half? I mean all those dates we went on…" Luffy seemed to be more and more confused – as did Law by the way… "Did you not like them?"

Law brushed his thumb through Luffy's cheek in comfort, his mind still in a gutter as his brain answered questions without really thinking. "I loved them, but I mean some real dating with a _closer_ body relationship…"

Luffy tilted his head, still looking slightly confused. "Well, won't we be doing that now? Now that we're engaged?"

Trafalgar felt like he was hallucinating. Here was Luffy, not only telling him that they had been _dating_ for h a year and a half (when their weekend hangouts started), but that now they were also engaged. Since when kissing meant that they were engaged?

Unless… unless someone told Luffy that kissing meant being engaged… Law knew Luffy would believe it if a person close to him would tell him that… "Luffy, who taught you that kissing meant engagement?"

Luffy's confused smile once again shone as his grin was back at full force. "My big brother Ace!"

That really made lots of sense… when you were five and were sure that kissing people on the lips was a good show that you were friends… but what kind of idiot wouldn't clarify it once he got older?! "And do you think I could talk to this 'Ace' any time soon?"

The older man jumped up from the couch. "Yea, sure. He's at home right now, we can visit him!"

Dragging the younger after him Luffy went out from the apartment door without putting his shoes on or letting Law put them. He dragged him to the end of the main corridor to the very last door and opened them without knocking.

Law was feeling very much confused and refused to believe what was happening, this clearly was some sort of dream…

"Ace! I finally got a fiancé! Come meet him!"

A sudden fit of coughing could be heard from kitchen were Luffy immediately dragged him. There leaning on the sink and coughing was a slightly older than Luffy man with similar features to Luffy's. The biggest differences were his longer and wavy hair and clouds of freckles littering his cheeks.

When the coughing fit finally stopped and the man called 'Ace' looked up at him, Law made the most accusing glare he could making the freckled man flinch a little. Well at least his gaze worked… "How stupid must you be to convince your younger brother that kissing meant engagement and never correcting him?!"

Law saw Luffy's face drop. "So we aren't engaged?"

The student grabbed Luffy's cheeks with his hands and smiled at his long time crush. "It is as long as you want it to be and _not_ because you think it must be it."

The older man scratched his head before answering. "I do want to be engaged with Law, I like you really, really much…"

Trafalgar sent another chilling gaze to Ace before sitting down on a chair by the table which reminded Luffy's table way too much. As Ace sat down at the other side of the table Law pulled Luffy in his lap – feeling more than happy to do that – and started staring into Ace. "Talk."

Ace's face suddenly morphed into one of anger. "How dare you come here and demand me talk! How did _you_ came so deep into Luffy's life, without me knowing?!"

This guy was seriously out of it. "I've known Luffy for two years and he _told_ _me_ about you, only forgot to mention that you live down the hall."

Luffy suddenly interrupted their heated conversation. "So kissing doesn't mean engagement…?"

For a minute there stood silence as neither of the two dared to answer the question. Ace was the first one to answer. "No. It means that you like the person you're kissing enough to have sex with them. I to-…"

Ace was clearly going to say something more, but he fell silent as Luffy turned around to face Trafalgar and pressed their lips into a kiss. Not questioning the motives Law used the moment to devour those delicious pair of lips by gently sucking on them. When Luffy opened his lips he slid his tongue in and continuing to suck.

A loud cough interrupted their moment so once separated both of them glared at the freckled male. "I really have no interest of seeing my brother make out with his boyfriend, fiancé or whatever you decide you are. So may we continue our 'discussion'?"

Luffy pouted, but slumped down in Law's arms snuggling his nose in the larger male's neck making Law's breath hitch with the closeness and want that closeness brought. Seeing that he was being listened to Ace spoke once again. "So I told you that kissing meant engagement because you were four and started kissing everybody on sight because gramps was stupid enough to explain to you that people kiss people which they love. You were certain you loved all of your acquaintances. How was I to know that you grew up and still believed that with all those movies and real life experiences?!"

Luffy's pout didn't disappear, but only got bigger. "But when I asked you if you and Smokey were engaged when I saw you two kissing you said 'Yes'…"

Ace rolled his eyes. "By the time I dared to bring him home to introduce to the family we already were engaged…"

Law couldn't help, but tease. "Why? So he wouldn't run away from family craziness?"

To his surprised Ace nodded. "You have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into by being with my brother, do you?"

Trafalgar narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "I barely care, it's worth it."

By the time the whole conversation turned to where Law was claiming Luffy as his, the student was so confused he was letting his feelings control his actions by autopilot… everything was happening way too quickly….

Luffy's lips once again found his for a short kiss before pulling away and looked with big brown, hopeful eyes. "So does Traffy actually want to marry me?"

Law sighed and rubbed his forehead before answering. "It's kind of weird that after silently loving you for so long you suggest marriage… like I could ever say 'No' to you… Yes, of course I want to, but I'm taking up that offer you did about marriage after several years, is that okay?"

Luffy just nodded.

A loud sigh came from the other side of the table. "I feel like some sort of consultant… go you stupid couple, my husband is gonna be home soon and I want some hot 'God I Still Love You So Much' sex so shoo kiddos."

Law looked at Ace with puzzled gaze, but nevertheless stood up not taking off his hands from Luffy's waist making him wrap his hands around Law's neck and legs around waist. The tattooed male brought Luffy back to his apartment and fell on the couch once there.

The two of them laid in silence for some time with limbs tangled together until Luffy spoke. "So you've been in love with me for some time…?"

"Yea."

"And you're confessing only now…?"

A sigh left Trafalgar's lips. "I was afraid of rejection as you never showed any kind of interest in me or my body." A snort left his lips. "Now I know why, you already considered being very close to me…"

Luffy let his eyes down in shame, cheeks coloring red. "You know… every person I thought I was 'dating' before you tried to kiss me quite early in 'relationship' and I would always push them away. Saying it was too early… after another several failed attempts all of them gave up… so… you're my first serious relationship…"

Law froze as the meaning of those words struck him. Luffy was a real life twenty six year old virgin – he never really looked twenty six, more than once he was asked for ID when buying beer – and Law was going to be his first. Well Law was also a virgin, but he fell in love near his seventeenth birthday and before then no one had really caught his interest so he was justified.

In the end he could only say one thing. "Don't worry, I will take care of you."

And damn them, even if he was the younger one, he was going to _top_ and so it meant _he _was the one who took care… He was going to take the best care of Luffy he could.


	2. I Will Hold You Tight

**A.N. Another piece for my birthday week, this is something I believe lots of you were waiting for… **

**I remember people (can't pin point who, it has been too long) asking me for this story to have a lemon epilogue… well, the time has come ;}.**

**Warnings: lemons, smex, s*xy times, doing the 'deed', thing only grown up people should do… I ran out of indirect phrases for s*x… If you don't like it, don't even try reading this! **

_I Will Hold You Tight_

It was summer.

Meaning hot weather, little rain, loads of free time and lots of chances to glimpse something you usually would see. That's how Law's love covered mind saw this hottest time of the year.

It was the best summer he had in his life so far. And there were one simple explanation for that – Luffy. His ex-home room teacher. Ex because Law graduated, there no longer was any student – teacher relationship bounds. Not that they stopped them before, but he felt relief knowing that no one could ban him being with Luffy anymore…

And Trafalgar was planning on using it to his fullest advantage. Starting off…

Right now.

Law got out of his musings and kissed Luffy's cheek, he didn't care that the latter was older – he was just so damn cute there was no spot for denial…

The kiss brought the smaller male's attention to the taller male. "Something's the matter?"

The younger male nodded. "Yes, this movie is more boring than I thought it will be."

"Awww? Really? I think its half good." Law raised an eyebrow and Luffy grimaced. "Fine, this is boring, do you want to do something different?" Seeing the grin on his younger boyfriend's face Luffy leant sideways, a little further from Law's side where he sat plastered up until now. "Law, there's that gleam in your eyes again."

The tattooed male leant together with Luffy making the latter lean until his back was on the couch they were sitting in Luffy's apartment. Law grinned and leant to Luffy's ear whispering. "Do you want me to tell what that gleam means?" Getting a silent nod Law continued speaking while one of his hand traveled under Luffy's hoodie. "It means that I love you so much I want to get intimate with you, do you understand what that means?" A curt nod came from Luffy. "It means-" Law placed several kisses on Luffy's earlobe sending shiver's though smaller male's spine. "that I really want to undress you and make you mine. Would you like that?"

With his last words Law bit the earlobe making the man underneath him gasp. A silent moment fell impelling Law think that his boyfriend was going to reject him, but instead he was surprised by Luffy wrapping his hand around his neck and pressing his lips for a short kiss. "Okay."

One word.

One word and Law already felt like happiest man alive, and in his mind he was – for him Luffy was perfect in every single Luffy-ish way. Scooping up Luffy into his hands and standing up Law started walking to the bedroom, if they were going to do it, they will do it the proper way. Being the smart man Trafalgar was he grabbed his back pack with himself in where just recently he started carrying a bottle of lube if such occasion should rise.

Gently putting his soon-to-be-fully-lover down, Law leaned to nibble on Luffy's neck, leaving small bites and licking them after biting making Luffy moan and writhe underneath him. Content with himself and that so far he was doing everything alright Trafalgar set on unbuttoning the older male's shirt. Just as he was half way, one hand on the buttons, other travelling through the naked chest small hand landed on his making Law look up and Luffy's face. "Is something wrong?"

Luffy shook his head smiling gently. "No, but I need to use the bathroom."

Even though he tried to maintain a serious expression blush still traveled through Luffy's cheeks as he said that. Nodding Law got up from Luffy letting the smaller male leave for bathroom with half open shirt.

When five minutes passed the younger male sat on the bed wondering if Luffy wasn't ready for this and if it was his way of saying it? Or was he so nervous he didn't dare to come back? Not sure what to do Law stood up and went to the bathroom door and after putting his ear to it, listened what his lover was doing. Hearing a running shower Law sighed with relief, maybe Luffy wasn't regretting this, but just nervous as he knew little to nothing about sex…?

Quickly deciding of what he was going to do Law opened the door and walked in, closing the said door behind him and starting to take off his clothing. Half way there he noticed that Luffy saw him and was staring at him from the wide shower cabin with wide eyes and a very big blush. Grinning younger male quickly finished undressing and slipped into the shower next to his beloved.

Kissing him lightly the ex-student couldn't help but voice his worries. "Have you changed your mind? We can do it la-…"

Trafalgar did not get to finish sentence as soft lips touched his successfully shutting him up. "I have not, I just thought that shower will ease my worries, though most probably a shower with you will ease them the most."

The tattooed male grinned and slid his hand through Luffy's slippery back. "It will be my pleasure."

Shorter male smiled shyly and leaned towards the bigger body, he was nervous, he won't deny that. He was afraid that Law may not like his reactions or that he will do something wrongly and his lover will leave him… Luffy knew he was silly about this, his boyfriend did spend quite some time to teach and explain things… and show them too, Law even gave him a book!

Luffy's cheeks became bright red remembering the pictures in the book, suddenly something brushed through his back and erection at the same time. Gasping the smaller male looked up to see a shit eating grin on his lover's face, blushing even more the older male got determined – he won't stand here doing nothing! He was a guy, not some girl who only blushes and squeals!

Looking at the collarbone just in front of his eyes smaller male decided that it will suit him and putting his hands behind the bigger back he slowly and sensually started licking through the small patch of skin. Getting a quiet growl from his lover Luffy knew he was doing it the right way and started caressing tattooed back slowly moving his with the biting. He let his hands wander across the bigger body, the small hands leaving traces on the wet skin and sliding smoothly down. Unfortunately even doing that did not distract him from the larger hands that were extracting soft gasps and silent moans out of Luffy's mouth.

Wanting to get revenge the younger man suddenly grinded to his shorter companion withdrawing a surprised moan with a quick stroke. Smaller male tilted his head up as he let his hand reach for Law's member too, just in time to see Law throw his head back, his dark locks falling on his face as his lips formed an 'o' shape with his lips. A stroke back got Luffy back from his observation as he bit Law's skin to hold out a sensuous moan.

In a blink of an eye from that the teacher found himself being pinned to a wall, finger in his butthole and a kiss on his lips. Torn between slight pain and distracting lips, Luffy melted under Law's care quickly becoming a pile of goo.

Seeing the shower no longer suited their needs Trafalgar turned off the tap, detached himself from Luffy and stepped out of the shower to take a big fluffy towel. Getting his breath and brain together the smaller, but older man followed his beloved out of the shower only to be wrapped in a towel. Protesting slightly Luffy tried to take another towel for Law, but only got scooped up in the latter's arms and carried away to the bed.

Trafalgar looked over the small cocoon he just put on the bed – light blue towel and crazy handsome his ex-homeroom teacher, a receipt perfect for his tastes.

The thought made him snort, but the moment deep blue, seemingly black eyes met brown all amusement was thrown out and only love and lust consumed Law's body. Slowly trailing a line of kissed through the lean body Law's tattooed arm found the lube he had taken earlier and slicked his fingers.

Poking Luffy's butthole with two fingers instead of the one in the shower got a reaction young adult have not expected – hands in his hair drawing his face up for a kiss. A simple feeling of delight rose in him as he understood that all the preparation beforehand was not for nothing and Luffy wanted to participate in this as much as him. Trying to focus on his first job Law tried to battle Luffy's tongue for dominance and for the first time since their 'engagement' lost.

The small, slick muscle completely dominated Law's mouth, almost making taller male stop what he was doing. Older man happy with this new found power promised himself to try to get in control more often as Law seemed to melt above him when he added caressing hands to the kiss. Law felt small hands brush through his forearms and chest leaving burning trail behind them. But the kiss was soon broken with Law biting Luffy's lower lip and sliding down to where his fingers were working inside of his lover.

Now with three fingers in Law searched Luffy's face for discomfort or pain only finding a confused expression there. "Is something wrong? Should I wait some?"

Shorter male shook his head. "No, it's just… strange feeling, I guess, it doesn't hurt though."

Nodding Trafalgar stroked Luffy's neglected erection making Luffy moan, during that time he himself coated his own throbbing member in lube almost moaning at the holly friction. Slowly starting to push in while constantly watching Luffy's face for pain and stopping the moment he suspected something wrong Law barely held the giddy feeling from his stomach – it felt so good!

Luffy's body under him, the heat of their bodies, the unmistakable smell of sex in the air, Luffy's perfect expressions, with his eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted and air filled with small gasps and moans. Their bodies' slick from both sweat and shower, Luffy's marked skin where he earlier left few love bites, perfect - all of it.

When the tattooed male was finally deeply buried inside his lover he groaned. "Aghhhh, 're you ready Luffy…?"

The brown eyed male slowly opened his eyelids and glanced upwards towards his lover panting feeling a little scared and giddy. "Yea… hhhhgh… sure…"

Getting his permission Law slipped out and back in groaning at the tightness and the blissful friction it created. Creating different angle with east thrust tattooed male searched for the magical spot.

"Laaaaaw!" Hearing Luffy shout out his name was all taller male needed to know he found it.

Making his thrusts harder and faster Law lost himself in the symphony of slapping skin, moans and groans sometimes mixed with cries for more.

It being their both first time Law knew they wouldn't last long, but when he suddenly felt utter bliss pooling inside of him and trying to get out he was caught unaware and started coming before he could catch himself and hold the pleasure in. not wanting to be the only one who came Law quickly fastened his pace on Luffy's erection making him come soon after.

Riding off the orgasm the two brunets collapsed on the bed next to each other, still slightly panting, sticky and exhausted. Fighting to keep his eyelids open Law wrapped an arm around Luffy, pulling the smaller male closer and kissing the top of his nose.

Luffy nuzzled into Law's cheek sighing slightly. "It was great."

Eyes closed Law smirked. "'f course it was… don't expect anything else from me…"

The older male closed his eyes slipping into blissful sleep. "Next time I'm topping…"

Law's eyes flew open only to see the sleeping form of his lover, he stared at the male for several seconds before shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Hell no, not for some time..."

**A.N. I feel like this piece… isn't really the best I could have written… -_-' but I was never good at this, so I guess this is the best I can do at the moment… so, I hope you managed to enjoy this even through all that… thank you for reading! :}**


End file.
